


as long as the sun is in the sky

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants of the Sun Fusion, Crying, Doctor Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Near Death Experiences, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Soldier Jeon Wonwoo, nobody dies don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Driving, Mingyu thinks, was much easier back in South Korea when his life wasn't constantly in danger while doing even the most mundane tasks.Luckily, he has Wonwoo there to help him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 73





	as long as the sun is in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a kdrama called Descendants of the Sun and I really recommend that you watch it! I loved it so much that I thought about writing a multi-chaptered fic about it starring seventeen! but I want to finish my current multi-chaptered loona fic first before I even think about starting another chaptered fic.

Mingyu missed the roads back in Korea.

In Seoul, if a car was coming to you, one could swerve and possibly make it out alive with just a scratch as there was a road paved out.

However, out here in Uruk, he had to drive on the cliff’s edge and when he swerved his car to avoid a crash, he ended up teetering on the edge of the cliff, the sea visible below him.

Usually, Mingyu wasn’t one to cry, but with no escape possible and nobody to call, there seemed to be no other choice for him than to die out here.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as tears rolled down his cheek. Holding his phone in one hand, he tried calling anybody except nobody seemed to be picking up, whether it was the signal or they were all too busy.

Instead, he carefully opened the voice memo app and clicked the record button.

“Mum, I’m sorry that I didn’t cook for you one last time when you and dad came to visit me, I should’ve cooked a feast since now I will never be able to do so again. Dad, I’m sorry I didn’t marry anyone before I died because I know you wanted to attend my wedding so very much. I love you both.”

He sniffled and ended the recording before starting another one.

“Jeon Wonwoo. Do you know how much trouble you caused my heart these past eight months? During the short time, we dated you made my heart soar and even after you left to serve our country, you left me wanting more. I know you act like I’m annoying and I tease you a lot but I really love you. I love you so much and now I’ll never be able to tell you that. I even wanted us to get back together so that you can make my heart soar again. I guess absence does make the heart fonder. Please keep me in your heart after I’m gone.”

Mingyu was sobbing now as he moved on to the next recording. The car moved ever so slightly and he let out a scream, holding on impossibly tighter.

“Why must I await my death like this?” Mingyu cried to himself, “it would be better if it was quick and simple without me knowing.”

He tried to calm himself down but was startled when his phone began to vibrate. Peeking at the screen, he saw the caller ID and answered quickly.

“Hey, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo’s voice drawled, sounding uninterested, “I was expecting to see the leader of the medical team on-base since he left the town before me-.”

“Wonwoo! Help me, please!” Mingyu cried out, interrupting Wonwoo, “please don’t let me die, I’m not ready to die!”

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo‘s voice took on a concerned tone at Mingyu’s crying and the elder sounded serious, “where are you?”

“Hyung, please help me,” Mingyu gasped out, “I don’t know where I am, I was driving and now I’m hanging off the edge of a cliff. I’m going to die.”

“No you’re not,” Wonwoo said sternly, “I’ll track your coordinates with your phone, I’ll be there soon.”

  * ••



  
  


As Mingyu quite literally swayed on the edge of life and death, it felt as though hours had passed since Wonwoohad called.

He was about to continue his voice messages when he heard a thump on the car and looked up to see Wonwoo climb in.

Too stunned to say anything, Mingyu watched the soldier inspect the car as a whole before taking a seat in the passenger seat next to him with a calculating look on his face.

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asked incredulously, “you sitting there won’t save me, it’ll kill us both. I’d rather die alone then take you with me; get out.”

“How cute Mingyu,” Wonwoo said with a hint of mirth in his eyes, “but I don’t need you to be noble right now. I need you to be trusting.”

Wonwoo took hold of Mingyu’s hand and looked between the doctor and the cliff’s edge.

“Trust me and hold my hand tightly,” Wonwoo said, squeezing Mingyu’s hand in reassurance, “close your eyes for a moment and I will save you.”

“I can’t Wonwoo,” Mingyu shook his head, reluctant to make a move.

“Take your foot off the brakes and-“

“No! No I can’t do this,” Mingyu was becoming frantic again, “I don’t want to do this Wonwoo I can’t-“

A soft kiss on his forehead stopped him from saying anything else. When Wonwoo pulled back, Mingyu found himself wanting to close the gap in case this was the last chance he would get to feel such euphoria in his life.

“I will save you. I promise Mingyu.”

Hesitantly, Mingyu moved his feet off the brakes and let his eyes flutter close.

The last thing he remembered was the car plunging into the sea before it all went dark.

  * ••



There was a light when Mingyu opened his eyes again and a figure hovering over him.

“What is this?” Mingyu pondered aloud, his thoughts disoriented, “did my work as a doctor get me into heaven?”

“We’ll find out when you’re dead,” the figure said with a small laugh, making Mingyu sit up as he came to his senses.

Staring at Wonwoo’s face, Mingyu coughed up some of the water he accidentally inhaled before his next step.

“You idiot!” Mingyu yelled, pushing Wonwoo weakly, “why. Would. You. Do. That!” 

Each word was punctuated with a feeble hit at Wonwoo who just smiled before finally grabbing Mingyu’s hand.

“We’re alive aren’t we?”

“Ah, stop it,” Mingyu’s eyes teared up again, “I really thought I was going to die. This isn’t funny.”

“Aish,” Wonwoo tutted, “come on, get up. We need to get back to the base.”

“Wait! I’m not a soldier like you,” Mingyu whined, “do you know how scared I was?”

Chuckling, Wonwoo brushed Mingyu’s hair back from his face.

“I guess I can’t leave you alone in this country. I’ll have to guide you at all times. How annoying.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Kim Mingyu! Is that any way to talk to the person who just saved your life?”

“Please Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighed, making Wonwoo smile, “just take me home. Please.”

  * ••



“Wow, Mingyu,” Joshua said as he looked at the car before him, “you really did a number on this car.”

“I’m so sorry,” the doctor said bowing in apology, “I promise, I’ll give you the money to repair the car.”

As soon as he said that, a piece of the car fell off with a loud clang, causing everyone to look towards it. Sheepishly, Mingyu bowed even lower in front of Joshua.

“Or the money to replace it.”

“Don’t worry about it Mingyu,” Joshua lifted the car piece that fell off and put it aside, “you don’t need to pay anything.”

“But-“

“Relax Mingyu,” Seokmin said from where he was standing behind the counter, “Shua is great I’m fixing things, I’m sure he can fix this as well!”

Joshua smiled at his husband briefly before going back to examining the car. As discreetly as possible, Mingyu shuffled over to Seokmin with Wonwoo following behind him.

“Seokmin-ssi,” Mingyu whispered nervously, “has he ever fixed anything as broken as this?”

“Well, um, no,” Seokmin scratched the back of his head, a bright smile still adorning his face, “but he always finds a way to fix things no matter what!”

The banged-up car made another frightening noise and Mingyu could hear Joshua let out a tired sigh.

“Even if it takes a really long, difficult time,” Seokmin let out a forced laugh.

“Let’s forget about the car for now,” Joshua said clapping his hands together, “I’ll look at Dr Kim’s phone first.”

  
  


Mingyu handed his phone to Joshua, giving him an appreciative smile as he watched him go to the other side of the shop while Seokmin went outside to do whatever. Once the couple had moved away, he turned to Wonwoo and hit the elder’s shoulder.

“Why did you have to crash the car? Now look what you’ve caused,” Mingyu whined tilting his head back.

“Hey, I crashed the car to save you!”

“Wasn’t there an easier way to save me? As a soldier shouldn’t you think of the best route?”

“Are you seriously questioning my methods?” Wonwoo had an incredulous look on his face as he pointed to himself, “me, a captain of the Alpha Team?”

“A stupid captain,” Mungyu muttered leaning against the counter.

Wonwoo scoffed and was about to say something else when all of a sudden music started playing from Joshua’s side of the shop.

“Sorry, I’m just checking to see if everything is working,” Joshua called out.

Turning around, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was now avoiding his gaze.

“Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish? I didn’t expect you to listen to that type of song Dr Kim.”

“It’s a good song,” Mingyu defended before crossing his arms in front of his chest, “like you have a right to question my taste in music taste Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Not questioning,” Wonwoo said as he began to walk to where Joshua was, “just admiring.”

Scoffing, Mingyu went to sit behind the counter, looking at the place where Wonwoo was before.

“I hate this guy so much,” he said to himself closing his eyes, “the only thing helping me tolerate him is how hot he is.”

A few minutes passed in relative silence, the only sounds being the murmur of conversation between Wonwoo and Joshua along with his music playing from his phone. Seokmin came back inside the shop and smiled fondly at how Mingyu was resting behind the counter deciding to leave him be. Everything was seemingly peaceful for once in Uruk until Mingyu’s music stopped and the voice recordings began to play.

_ “Jeon Wonwoo. Do you know how much trouble you caused my heart these past eight months?” _

Immediately Mingyu shot up in his seat in shock once he realised what was happening.

“No, no no,” the doctor muttered to himself in panic. He got up from his seat, only to stumble and trip over his own two feet trying to run around the counter.

_ “During the short time we dated you made my heart soar and even after you left to serve our country, you left me wanting more.” _

Mingyu lifted himself from the floor and ran past Seokmin who was looking at him with a knowing look in his eyes as he watched the younger run to the other side of the shop to stop his phone.

_ “I know you act like I’m annoying and I tease you a lot but I really love you. I love you so much and now I’ll never be able to tell you that. I even want us to-” _

Snatching the phone from Joshua’s hands, Mingyu pressed pause before any more of his true feelings could be revealed even though almost everything was out in the open now. 

“Thank you for fixing my phone Joshua-ssi, I’ll be going now,” Mingyu said in a rush, not looking anyone in the face before running out of the shop.

When he reached the car, he tried to open the door and get inside only to realise that he didn’t have the keys to the car nor was he allowed to drive it since it was an army-issued vehicle meaning that-

“Were you planning on leaving without your designated driver?” Wonwoo asked with a playful tone, dangling the keys in front of Mingyu’s face.

“Shut up,” Mingyu said with his back towards the elder, “this is so embarrassing. I really thought I was gonna die on that cliff. That’s the only reason why I recorded it.”

“Can I at least hear the rest of it?” Wonwoo’s tone suddenly softened and Mingyu locked eyes with him through the car window, “I want to know how the great Dr Kim Mingyu feels about me.” 

Hesitantly, Mingyu unlocked his phone and pressed play, the recording starting from where he had left off.

_ “I even want us to get back together so that you can make my heart soar again. I guess absence does make the heart fonder. Please keep me in your heart after I’m gone.” _

Slowly, Mingyu put the phone back into his pocket and waited for Wonwoo to say something in response to the love confession. When none came, he ducked his head down and sighed, thinking that he was being silently rejected.

“I knew it was stupid. I-”

Before Mingyu could continue his sentence, Wonwoo twisted him around so that they were now facing each other and pushed Mingyu up against the car door. The soldier smiled at him with a fondness in his eyes and settled his hands at Mingyu’s waist.

“Why should I wait until you’re gone to keep you in my heart? Why can’t I make your heart soar now?”

“It depends,” Mingyu’s demeanour suddenly became unusually timid, “do you want to?”

“It’s all I’ve wanted these past eight months,” Wonwoo confessed, “would you allow me to do all of those things you wished for in your supposed last moments?”

“Yes.”

“Then will you allow me to kiss you?”

“Of course.”

As their lips met under the Uruk sun, a wave of euphoria and love washing over the two of them, Wonwoo was glad that he was given a second chance with the man he could never forget.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
